What I Can't Live Without
by PrincessTicky03
Summary: Two siblings were torn apart. The oldest was sent to their uncle and the youngest was in a foster home. The oldest wants to find the yongest and make up for their separation. The youngest wants to forget about the about the oldest and move on.
1. Chapter 1: Terror & Horror

….It's almost sort of funny….

They way things actually turned out between us.

I thought I would end up as the better one…But I guess I was wrong like always.

It's too late….

Way too late to try and catch up….

….You have already forgotten about me….

Me….You're only sibling….

You're older brother….

….It's sad…. You refuse…

You refuse to remember me…

You won't let anyone

And I mean anyone

Anyone say my name….

My sister, I'm not gone

I'm still around…and one day…I'll make it up….

"Terror!" Horror threw a rock at me. I looked over to see her.

I was sitting once again by an old house. It use to be where Kayla and I lived together before we were torn apart.

"What's the point in coming all the way over here?" Horror asked, standing in front of me.

I didn't answer her, I was to busy thinking about something…someone more like it.

Today was Kayla's 15th birthday…another year passed and she still refuses to remember me.

When I was four and she was two both our parents died…I was sent to live with my uncle and she was put up for adoption since he could only take one. We never saw each other since. When I was about 6 my uncle died and I was sort of going from family member to family member. No one REALLY wanted me, they all said my name fits me because I am just a little terrible thing. Well my grandmother toke me when I was 9 and my sister was in a new foster home when she was 7. After years went by I heard she really wanted to find me but she never found me so she gave up and refused to remember me. That was when she was 10 and now today's her 15th birthday…I've been watching her from a distance with Horror, I know her friends see me but it's like she can't or she just doesn't remember anymore.

My story with Horror…simple, I was 13 and I got angry with grandmother about something so I left and sat in an alley watching Rin cut everything to pieces. Then Sin showed up and just pushed Rin. Horror was running away from home. So we met in a beybattle. Her family never really accepted her for who she is. So she stayed with me and grandmother. Rin still doesn't like Horror but she likes the idea of having Sin around. Sin is Horror's blade and Rin is mine. Rin's a fox with black fur and Sin's a fox with silver white fur.

I'm 17 now and Horror is too, I think just about last month is when she decided to call her self my girlfriend. I thought it was stupid how she came to that because she had gotten in a fight with some other girl that liked me. I don't care really, Horror is pretty nice and she has been around since I was 13 so it's not really a big deal to me it's just another name instead of 'friends'.

"Are you listening?" She yelled, I turned back to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Horror listen today just isn't a great day ok." I said.

"You never have any good days Terror." She complained as she sat next to me.

"Yeah I do, when I'm around you." I said. She smiled, "So tomorrow you'll go with me?" she asked.

I had a confused look, Obviously while I was thinking she said something and I wasn't paying attention. "Uh…yeah…uh…where exactly are we going again?" I asked.

She sighed and moved away from me, "You weren't listening I'll come back later when you actually feel like listening to me." She said.

Great I made her pissed off again…fantastic….


	2. 15th birthday but 1st party part 1

"McKayla pay attention will you!" One of my teachers was yelling at me again…damn it. I was half asleep again in class. "What's the point….I'm just going to fail like always." I said looking out the window with a very unhappy face.

I don't know what happened to me. Ever since I was 8 I've been the most negative person alive. The bell rang and now I was sitting outside on some steps to the school. "Is there any thing to look forward to in life?" I asked my self sitting there. I dropped my books and of course I was to busy in my depressing state to actually care.

Soon I felt something touch my shoulder I was hoping it was a kidnapper ready to kidnap me and kill me. After a matter of seconds I felt someone's lips press against mine. I closed my eyes and felt someone's tongue touch mine I moaned softly and pulled away to breathe. "What's wrong?" Tala asked sitting next to me.

I looked up to see Bryan, Spencer, Kai, Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, and Amy all standing around. "You teacher called me in…you ok?" Bryan asked. I nodded and stood up. "That was pointless for her to talk to you about it Bryan like it matters." I said. Tala hugged me and I guess it was all I could do so I hugged back.

"Oh by the way happy 15th birthday." Kai said handing me a small box. "Oh wow you actually remembered…I feel…so happy really." I said in an leave me alone I'm depressed way.

With every year passing it seems like it's been getting harder and harder for me to go on.

With you gone, but I have to forget….I mean if I just hold on to those memories

I know they'll only bring me down and I won't be able to go on

I'm sorry my older brother but…

I just wish you could understand…I wish you were here to understand…

What I mean when I say

I don't know Terror Menizke

"Kayla snap out of it." Daichi said, I quickly got that out of my head. "Come on I thought you said you finally wanted a party?" Tyson asked pulling my arm. "NO….I…Amy." I said turning to face Amy.

"My parents got everything for you. It's alright you deserve it." Amy said pushing me. "Guys…come on pushing me around isn't how you're going to get me to move." I said. "We got ice-cream." Max said smiling, Well…they did get ice-cream. "Last one to Amy's is a fart nosed brat boy…oops I mean you all are fart nosed bratty boys." I said running with Hilary and Amy.

My 15th birthday…and my first birthday party of my life… My foster parents happen to be my best friends' parents. They understand my problem. Every year they asked if I would like a party and I told them no every year. I told them no presents. What I really wanted was for Terror to show up in a huge present and surprise me.

But I never got it. This year…I'm having my super 15th bash. Amy's mom and dad went to Mr. Dickenson and they are actually letting me have it at the Beyblade arena. Everyone who's anyone is invited. I trusted Tala, Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray to hand out invites to everyone. I knew I could trust Tala and Ray they invited the most people. But it's ok at least I get to spend it with my friends and my sweet Tala I'm fine…though even though I want to forget about him I want him to come more then anyone in the whole world.


	3. 15th birthday but 1st party part 2

Kayla walked into the arena and looked around to see everything. She didn't really smile. Really she just kept looking around. "What?" Amy asked standing on the right of her.

Amy is barley over 5' 5", she's easily offended and isn't afraid to be herself. She's almost like a sister to Kayla only because they've been living together since they were 4. Amy wears just pink maybe three shades of it. Her hair is blond with pink highlights and hot pink pants with a rose going down the side. On her shirt it's a rose but with the petals missing, on her gloves she has to have a rose to match her outfit but her shoes are pink with a fire design. She wears her hair in two pony tails and cat ears she got from Horror. Her eye color is a light pink color just like her sister Horror. Amy's last name is Mushii.

Name: Amy Mushii

Age: 15

Blade: Hades (a bird, ruler of hell)

Specialty: Halloween (attacks you three times with what seems to be three beyblades but it's really only one)

Amy's Specialty: being the little girl she is

Hates: being left out of things

Team: not apart of one yet

Status: blader

Kayla wears black mini skirt and a red tube top with a red butterfly, on her stomach she has a black butterfly tattooed. Most of the time she's wearing black boots but sometimes she'll wear sneakers. Her hair color is dark blue with green highlights. She's about 5' 6", and her eye color is light blue. Sometimes she isn't always the best person to go to if you have a problem but she'll try to help. Her negativity gets the best of her sometimes, really she can't help her self sometimes.

Name: McKayla Menizke

Age: 15

Blade: Ariss (dragon, darkness knight)

Specialty: Dark hole (forms a huge bubble of darkness and traps inside both bladers or more and tricks the opponent into seeing different images of things)

Kayla's Specialty: insulting you but almost make you smile at once

Weak points: Ariss, Terror Menizke, Tala, depression

Team: not apart of one yet

Status: blader

"What you waiting for? Come on." Hilary said grabbing Kayla, Amy followed. "Don't you want to say hi to everyone?" Hilary asked. Kayla looked down, "No not really…if they feel like saying hi to me then why won't they come up to me?" Kayla asked. "Can't you be positive for more then five minutes?" Ray asked.

"NO it's a curse." Kayla said. "Leave her alone let her do what she wants to do today besides it is her birthday." Tala said. Kayla smiled, "That's right…it is my birthday." Kayla said smiling to her self and began to laugh. "I can do almost anything I want." She added. "So what's first?" Tyson asked. Kayla turned back around to face them "I want something I've always wanted." Kayla said. "Like what?" Amy asked thinking. "I want to battle against Tala." Kayla said.

"Again? Ok Kayla that's just going to be the same answer as last year…NO." Tala said. "But why?" Kayla asked, "Because I don't want to beybattle you." Tala said. "Please?" Kayla asked. "I said no." Tala said. "Ok now you left me with no choice." Kayla said, Amy stepped forward.

"Please, please, please, please, please?" Kayla and Amy both said. "Is this what it's like for 15 year olds?" Daichi asked looking at both girls. "Don't worry Daichi you'll be there soon enough." Hilary said. "Aww…" Ray said looking at them. "You still going to say no?" Bryan asked as Tala turned around. "Well…" Tala said thinking.

"Please Tala…I love you and I'll never….ok maybe not again…I'll never ask you for any thing else till next year." Kayla said. "Yeah but why me?" Tala asked. "Cause you're cute and adorable and a really, really great kisser." Kayla said. "I was serious." Tala said. "I know and I was to." Kayla said. "So go ask Ray." Tala said. "I did…and I lost." Kayla said. "And you're asking me?" Tala asked. "If you lost to Ray then that can already tell you you're going to lose against Tala." Tyson said.

"You said I could do anything." Kayla said. "Yeah ALMOST anything." Max said. "Please? I'll cry." Kayla said. "Like that's really going to change anything." Bryan said. "Ok, Ok, ok, I'll do it." Tala said. "Yay." Kayla and Amy said hugging him. "Thanks." Amy said. "Are you sure about this?" Kai asked. "If it gets her to stop asking every year." Tala said.

"I'm happy now." Kayla said smiling. "We can see." Max said. "…And now I'm not…what are they doing here?" Kayla asked as Mariah, Emily, and a few other girls walked in. "Hey look its Mariah…HI MARIAH!" Amy yelled. Kayla taped her mouth shut. "Whoa…" Kenny said. "I hate them." Kayla said. "You want them to leave?" Daichi asked. Kayla was just about to answer yes till Tala told her something in her ear.

"Let's go say hello to Mariah and Emily shall we?" Kayla asked Amy looked at her with a confused look. "God…someone get that tape off her mouth." Kayla said changing her attitude. Max slowly started to pill it off but, Kayla pushed him out the way and pulled it off. "OWW!" Amy yelled. "DO you want to go say hi or what?" Kayla asked. "Yeah…but I thought you just said." Amy started. "Forget what I said." Kayla snapped. "Evil…ok let's go." Amy said walking with Kayla everyone else followed.

"Hey come on." Horror said as she stood by a door. Terror slowly walked over to her. "Damn Terror I swear a turtle could beat you in a race." Horror said. He looked up at her and frowned. He opened the door for her and she walked in first then he walked in. "This is going to be so great. Do you know how long I've been waiting for Tim to say destroy Tyson?" Horror asked. Terror sighed and smiled, "Since forever." He said. "Exactly…Now, do I have to go over the plan with you again?" Horror asked.

Horror is about 5' 7" she wears almost all pink just like her sister. Her hair is just pink and she wears it in two pony tails just like Amy. She wears a pink dress that hangs off the shoulders. On her dress it has a design of stars. And on her shoes she has the same thing. Horror is only 17, she's really nice sometimes but most of the time she wants your life to be a horrible experience and well. If she has to then she will be that horrible experience.

Name: Horror Mushii

Age: 17

Blade: Sin (a fox with silver white fur)

Specialty: Light of Horror (first seems like the best thing of your life but really it blinds you after a few seconds)

Hates: Her parents, Tyson (but she hates Tyson more), Ray, Max, and Kai

Weak points: Sister: Amy, Terror, and Sin

Team: Chaotic

Status: Blader

Terror is just about 5' 9". His hair color is dark green and his eye color is light blue. He wears a black long sleeve shirt with a green vest and jeans. On the back of his shirt is a skull. On the back of his vest says Terror in red letters. Terror's little sister is Kayla but they aren't together right now. Terror and Horror are apart of a team called Chaotic. The team Chaotic is just one of the top five teams at Edison Academy. The person who runs the school is a girl named Cortnie. But their coach is Tim, whatever Cortnie says they got to do. And really lately what Cortnie's been asking hasn't bothered them one bit.

Name: Terror Menizke

Age: 17

Blade: Rin

Specialty: Terrorize storm

Terror's specialty: making a few people smile

Hates: Jeremy, another team member, Ray, Tala, Tyson, and Kai

Weak points: Sister; Kayla, Horror, grandmother, and Rin

Team: Chaotic

Status: leader

"Terror are you listening to me?" Horror asked getting really annoyed by him not listening to her. For the last week has really hasn't been listening to anyone. "Uh….oh yeah I'm listening." Terror said. "No you're not." Horror yelled. He covered her mouth, "Shhh, did you hear that?" he asked. "No…what?" she asked. Terror looked around, "Something is going on down stairs. Are you sure it's just another tournament?" Terror asked.

Horror nodded, "Cortnie told me herself, it's just another tournament and it's invite only. She looked into it and saw them apart of it." Horror said. "Not uh, that's no tournament." Terror said. "Ok mister-I-think-I-know-everything what is it then?" Horror asked putting her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "I know you did not just give me THAT look." Terror said. "And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Horror asked.

Terror thought for a moment, "Oh you really want to know what I'm going to do?" he asked. "Yeah." Horror said, "I'll tell you later." Terror said walking down a hallway. "Hey!" Horror yelled at him, Terror smiled to him self. "Come on so we can get this over with." Terror said. Horror followed him.

After what seem like minutes they came up to the power room. "Ok, so I pull the plug?" Terror asked looking around. "Uh huh…" Horror said. "…Horror…" Terror said still looking around. "Yeah?" she answered, "By any chance did you ask which switch was it?" Terror asked. "No…no Terror I didn't." Horror said looking disappointed. She turned around and kicked a box. Soon all the lights turned off.

"Genus, you're such the smartest person I've ever met." Terror said. "Yeah well…at least I'm not the one who didn't know what the stupid facility was." Horror yelled. Terror looked around, "Please tell me you at least brought a flash light." Terror asked. Horror fell silent, "So…I guess the real smart one between you and Amy is…you right?" Terror asked. "Well…I didn't think we would need it." Horror said. Terror walked forward but crashed into a wall. "I hate you." You said under his breath.

Horror felt around her backpack for something. "Terror…" Horror started. "Please don't say you're afraid of the dark." Terror said. "No…what kind of…" Horror started. Terror found the door by now and opened it, "Ready?" he asked walking out. Horror felt around for the door and finally found it. Just to make sure they didn't get lost or too far apart from each other Terror grabbed Horror's hand.

"Hi Mariah hi Emily how's it going?" Kayla asked sounding really nice. "Fine and you?" Mariah asked. "Great." Kayla smiled. "Hey Amy." Mariah said excitedly as Amy appeared. Amy looked like a little 4 year old. She smiled a little but had an uncomforting look on her face. "Hello." She said, Mariah hugged her. "So what's up?" Emily asked. "Nothing just you know celebrating." Kayla said.

"Tala mind telling what you said?" Ray asked. Tala had an evil little smirk on his face. "I didn't say anything." He said. "SO then why is she acting so fake?" Hilary asked. "Hilary don't start you act fake all the time." Tyson said. "Excuse me!" Hilary yelled. "You heard me." Tyson said, "Or do I have to say it louder for your little fake ears to hear?" Tyson asked. Hilary kicked him in his private area and walked away angry. Tyson fell on his knees in pain. "Whoa…" Daichi said. "That has to hurt." Max said.

"Oh right…so what is this your 15th birthday but your very 1st party?" Emily asked folding her arms. Kayla smiled, "Yeah actually it is, and SINCE it's my very 1st party I thought it would be fun to have a beybattle against a top blader like your self." Kayla said. "Oh is that so?" Mariah asked. Amy still looked uncomforting, now she knew or she had an idea of what Tala whispered to her. "Yeah it is…unless you think you're just too good to give me a chance." Kayla said.

"Ok fine, you want to battle then we'll battle but it still won't get you anywhere with blading." Mariah said. Amy looked around, "Ok it'll be a tag team. We against you." Amy said. "Don't you mean us against you?" Kayla whispered. "RIGHT…us against you." Amy said. "Aww Amy I thought you were so much better then that." Mariah said. "Yeah taking sides with the enemy, that changes our view about you." Emily said walking away with Mariah. Kayla growled, "Bitches." She said as they just turned to walk away Mariah turned back just to flip her off.

"That wasn't nice." Amy said looking at Kayla. Kayla only smiled "its life kid get used to it." Kayla said. "Yeah ok whatever hoe." Amy said. "What was that?" Tala asked. "Oh nothing." Amy smiled, "Come on let's go I'm dieing to see what happens." Kayla said walking off they followed.

Amy and Kayla stood on one side of the dish and Emily and Mariah on the other side. "Last chance Amy." Mariah said. Amy looked at Kayla then looked at Mariah and Emily then back to Kayla then cried. "I DON'T WANNA GO AGAINST MY BEST FRIEND!" Amy cried. "Aww then don't" Emily said. "I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Kayla for your information." Amy snapped. "Enough talking." Kayla said, "3, 2, 1 LET IT…." Tala started but all the lights turned out.

Kayla threw her launcher down, "Perfect!" She yelled. "Ray…Tyson….Max…Bryan….Kai…Tala…Spencer…Kenny…Hilary…KAYLA!" Amy cried, she's a little afraid of lights just turning off on her. "We're right here." Ray said. "…ok…guys…" Amy said. "Yeah?" Max asked after he fell over a table. "I'M SCARED!" Amy cried, Ray found his was over to her and hugged her. "It'll be ok." He said.

"Grrr…Who turned out the lights!" Kayla yelled walking around. "We don't know." Someone answered who seemed to be switching on and off the switch. "Someone pulled the plug." Said another person running inside. "Great…" Kayla said, then started walking. "Come on you guys we got to turn back on the lights." Tyson said. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Amy cried. "I swear when I find out who ruined this party I will kill your ass." Kayla said sitting against a wall where Tala was leaning against it. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. Kayla smiled, "Well…at least one thing good came out of this." She whispered in his ear.

"Ready?" Horror asked Terror, they were standing in the room. "Jeremy lights." Terror said. The lights turned back on.

PrincessTicky: Oh I wonder what happens next...

Tala: Do you now?

PrincessTicky: you better not be getting smart with me mister

Kai: and what if he is?

Bryan: Yeah what if he is?

Tala: ...Yeah...waht if I am?

PrincessTicky: Oh you'll see...just wait...you'll see

Tala: Like I'm scared

PrincessTicky: has Tala's diary now let's see here...

Tala: NO!


	4. 15 birthday but 1st party part 3

I'm sick of writing I wanna stop….no I'll keep going HAHA

Horror looked around the now confused faces and finally found the one face she wanted. "You know what's worse then able to hold the champion title for more then three years is the person who holds that title for more then three years." Horror said. Kai looked up at her and well what he really wanted to say was, you hate Tyson? So do I. But he just didn't say it.

It toke Tyson a few minutes to actually get what Horror said. "Hey I can't help it just cause not one cane beat me." Tyson said. "And what's worse then that is that the person gets just too bitchy after the first few months." Horror said. "I am not a bitch." Tyson yelled. "Oops I guess I you're right you're a cocky bitch." Horror smiled.

"Horror you take that back!" Amy yelled out. Horror looked around for the stupid child who dared said that. She didn't find who she wanted to find instead she found her younger sister; Amy looked at Horror but with anger. "Amy?" Horror said looking at her. "Horror we really don't have time for family reunions." Terror said.

Horror continued to stare at Amy, and really felt hurt. "So…not only have you held that title for more then three years you've also turned my LITTLE SISTER AGAINST ME?" Horror yelled. "You're related?" Bryan asked. Amy nodded, "That's Horror, my older sister." Amy said. "I didn't." Tyson said.

"You little ass hole out of all the people damn you." Horror said. "Finally someone comes up and calls Tyson and ass hole." Hilary said. "I'm not an ass hole." Tyson said. "Shut up ass hole." Spencer said. Tyson turned around to face Spencer with a really confused look.

"He is not an ass hole Horror." Amy yelled. "Like you can talk." Horror said. "What you just say?" Daichi asked. "You know what I came her to challenge Tyson but I guess since I will have time I can easily kick your ass right along with him." Horror said.

Amy looked around, she only said one thing and all of a sudden it ruins their relationship as sisters. Amy turned around and looked for Kayla and started to wonder where she was. She didn't see her at all, sometimes you do have to stop being a little cry baby and fight your own battles. Even if it's your own sister, and even if it's something really stupid.

"Hey if it's a beybattle you want then it's a beybattle you'll get." Tyson said. "Good, then it'll be tag team because Horror wasn't the only one who came her to get something out of this." Terror said. Jeremy and Jason both showed up out of no where. "We all did." They said.

Kayla moaned as Tala sucked on her neck. His hand found the strap for her bra and pulled it. They were in another room, besides Tala did say she could have anything she wanted. Tala smiled, "You sure this is what you want?" he asked. Kayla nodded, few seconds later she felt her skirt fall off. She toke off Tala's skirt and kissed him. Tala laid her on the floor and pulled her underwear off and toke off his pants and laid on her.

Kayla wasn't exactly sure if she really wanted this, more then anything she was afraid of how much pain this would be since it was her first time. Kayla soon felt something wet on her breast and shivered a little. The lower he licked the more she began to shake a little. She felt his tongue touch her private area and moaned. It felt a little weird but a little nice to her in a way.

So far everything was all good, Tala started to eat her out and she liked that. Then the next thing she felt was something inside her. She wanted to scream, she wasn't expecting that next.

Then it exited and that hurt, "That hurt uh?" Tala asked. _No really?..._is what Kayla started out saying but she only nodded her head. She felt him go inside her again and moaned but this time it hurt a lot more. So a few tears fell, Tala saw that and kissed her cheek. He only went faster which caused more pain for Kayla.

Amy looked around one more to find Kayla but of course didn't see her. "Where did…" Amy said, Horror looked at Amy and rolled her eyes. "Let's hurry up already." Horror said. "Me, Kai, Max, and Ray against you four." Tyson said. Jason looked over to his brother Jeremy, they both shrugged.

"Doesn't matter we'll still your blades if we win or lose." Jeremy said. Horror was about to turn around then thought about something. "Oh right, I almost forgot you." Horror said. "Shut up." Amy said turning to face her. Horror smiled, "I can wait though." Horror said.

"Tyson are you sure about this?" Ray asked. "Yeah, I mean don't you think…." Max started. "Yes I'm sure you guys, if they want to battle us then that's what they'll get." Tyson said. "If you lose don't look at me." Amy said. "Why not?' Kai asked looking down at Amy. "HEY WE'RE WAITING!" Horror yelled.

The two teams stood opposites sides of an arena. "They should really back out while they have the chance now." Terror said. "You ready? 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP." Daichi yelled out as they all launched their blades.

As soon as all eight blades landed, the other four attacked Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger, and Draciel. "WOW!" Tyson yelled as he watched Dragoon get pushed back. Jason smiled as he toke on Draciel and his older brother Jeremy toke on Drigger, Horror of course toke Dragoon and Terror toke on Dranzer.

Jeremy's blade Pallas easily toke out Drigger with just four attacks. Jeremy smiled as he caught his blade, one down and three more to go. The next one to win was Terror, Kai saw that Ray lost and well that made him realize that they weren't just playing around. But in the end Terror won.

Only shortly after Terror's victory Jason won his battle. Now Horror was left on her own. It was like she was just playing around while Tyson just kept over doing it. Finally Terror got sick of her playing around she told her to hurry up and with one attack Dragoon shattered into pieces.

Amy looked at one of the many pieces of Dragoon. "Horror what did you do?" Amy said. "That's one down and we will come back to kill off the rest." Terror said as Horror, Jeremy, and Jason ran away. Terror smiled and turned then ran off. Amy stared at Terror for a minute or two then realized he looks like Kayla in a way.

Kayla walked down a hall with Tala holding hands. Kayla leaned her head on Tala's shoulder and he hugged her he backed her up against the wall and sucked on her neck. Jason and Jeremy ran right passed them laughing. And right behind them was Horror. "Hey move it!" Horror yelled falling on the ground. "No you move it." Tala said. Terror came up running then stopped. "Hey what the fuck?" He said, Kayla looked at Horror who was on the ground and helped her up.

Once Horror was on her feet she pushed Kayla down. "Move out of the way next time." Horror said. Tala turned around to face Kayla, he helped her watched and Terror watched. Horror looked at Kayla and saw Terror staring at her, Horror now feeling jealous punched her in the face leaving a bruise. "Terror Menizke let's go." Horror said smiling to her self as she walked away.

Kayla looked up at Terror, "Kayla you ok?" Tala asked. Terror stared at her, "Kayla…McKayla?" Terror said, "TERROR LET'S GO!" Horror yelled from down the hall. Tala put his arm around Kayla and walked off with her while Terror walked the other way trying to catch up to his teammates and Horror.

Well I'm done with that chapter finally it toke me awhile since I have fucking over 20 pages of science homework and 7 pages of math due by Tuesday. Oh well hope I can do another one before this weekend is up.


	5. I'm hungry

I know I've been gone for a while but now I'm back.

A about two days later Jeremy decided to clean his room. Or more like move everything from one side to another. Horror, Terror, and Jason all stood in the door way watching Jeremy toss things to the other side of the room. "Uh…Jeremy…" Terror finally said something after watching for five minuets. "I'm cleaning." Jeremy yelled out. "More like making a mess." Horror said. "Well at least my name isn't Horror." Horror threw a book at his head. Terror looked over at Jason and smiled, "Wanna grab something to eat?" he asked. "Sure better then standing here watching those two fight." Jason said as they walked away. They left Horror and Jeremy there yelling at each other and throwing things at each other.

A/N: I know that was a stupid beginning but hey I couldn't think of anything else anyways

Kayla woke up to her alarm clock, she looked at the time and threw it at the wall. "Stupid alarm." She said as she laid back down and stared out the window. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to go back to sleep or listen to the sounds of nothing and stare at the sky laying in bed all day. She watched a few clouds come and go and saw a few that looked like faces. Those only made her smiled as she saw them go by.

Kayla had to be laying there staring for almost an hour. She soon felt a little sleepy. "Hey you awake yet?" Tala said opening her door. Kayla sat up and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Kayla asked as he sat next to her. "No happy to see you Tala?" He asked looking at her. "Hi Tala how are you that's nice to tell me what are you doing here." Kayla said.

"Came to see you." He said hugging her. "Oh…well I'm bored you hungry?' She asked, "A little." He said. Kayla got up and got dressed. "Come on let's go." She said. They walked out of the room and Amy walked over to them. "Where are you going?" Amy asked. "Want to come?" Kayla asked Amy nodded and then three of them left.

"I wonder if Horror and Jeremy are still fighting." Jason said. "Don't matter if they're not give them ten minuets and they'll start again." Terror said. "Right, so how's your grandmother?" Jason asked. "She's ok…oh this morning she DAMN IT!" Terror yelled out as a rock hit his head. He turned around to see who was throwing stuff at him and only found Horror standing there. "Can I help you…" Terror started, "Yeah why the hell did you leave me with that dumb ass?" Horror asked.

"You were in the middle of an important argument and I just hated the thought of interrupting up so me and Jason got something to eat." Terror said and Jason snickered, Horror threw a rock at him. "Ok fine I see how it is. You obviously don't love me any more." She said then turned to walk away. Terror got up and followed her it wasn't until five minuets later he actually caught up with her. "Horror what's wrong?" he asked she ignored him and walked off. "Come on tell me already." He said grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face him. "Let go." She said pushing him and walked off. He sighed and ran after her once he caught up he held her hand.

"Hey did you see how upset Tyson is?" Amy asked. "No and I don't want to. He has his depressing problems to work out and I have him." Kayla said. "It actually kind of funny." Amy said. "Did you not just hear what I said?" Kayla asked. "Who was that anyways?" Tala asked. "My sister." Amy said, "Oh I should've guessed that since you were both wearing all pink." Tala said. "Hey what's wrong with pink?" Amy asked. "Yeah what's wrong with pink?" Kayla said. "Nothing didn't mean it in a bad way." Tala looked down at Amy.

"At least my hair isn't red." She said. "What's wrong with red? You know what why am I even in this I have no clue." Kayla said. "Horror!" Amy yelled out as she saw Horror and Terror ahead of them. Kayla only put her head down and walked right past them. Horror was still mad at Amy so she did the same thing Kayla did.

"Kayla Terror was right there didn't you want to say hi?" Amy asked. "I didn't see anyone." Kayla said. "Isn't he the same guy we saw a few days ago?" Tala asked. "I said I didn't say anyone." Kayla said. "Hey speaking of that where did you two go?" Amy asked looking at the both of them. "Uh…" They both said, "Were you hiding?" Amy asked, "Yeah…yep you got me Amy I was hiding because I got scared and he was trying to make me come out of my hiding place." Kayla said. "Kayla your such a baby, I'm scared of the dark but I didn't run and hide." Amy said. "Yeah I bet you didn't." Kayla smiled and hugged her.

"Was that the best you could come up with?" Tala asked. "it was either that or say I saw a flying monkey." Kayla said. "Sooner or later you're going to tell her." Tala said. "I don't think so." Kayla said, "Hey look it's my mom." Amy said as she saw her mom was walking home. They only stopped to say hi for a little bit then went to go get something to eat


	6. Invite to another challenge

"You two have serious sibling issues." Jason said as he kicked a ball over to Terror. "It's not me it's her. I don't know what's up with Horror." Terror said. "Horror's a bitch just admit it and dump her." Said a girl as Terror kicked the ball to her. "Nancy you're not helping here. And let's not forget it was you who started all of this." Terror said. "Hey don't blame it all on me." She said kicking the ball to Jason.

"He's right Nancy if you didn't make such a big deal about trying to be with Terror, Terror wouldn't be with Horror." Jeremy said, he was sitting in between Jason and Terror on his laptop. "But I got to say thanks." Terror said. "You were just complaining about here." Nancy said. "No I said it's all your fault. I wasn't exactly complaining about here." Terror said as Jason kicked the ball to him. "I can't say that because since I am living with her I'm pretty sure we would've been together anyways." Terror said then kicked the ball to Nancy.

They were inside there school now out in the field. Nancy noticed that Horror was inside with their coach so she toke her chance to come over and talk to Terror. "Yeah sure you would." Jeremy said. "You know what Jeremy what the hell are you doing?" Terror asked turning to face him. "Hacking into the school so I can change your grades." Jeremy answered. "He's joking." Jason said. "No I'm not." Jeremy said then was hit on the head really hard by a ball. "Terror." He said looking up at Terror, "Shut up and get out of my profile already." Terror said.

Jeremy threw the ball over to Jason and closed his laptop. "Hey you guys coming to the party tonight?" Nancy asked. "We're having another one?" Jeremy asked looking a little lost. "Yeah, Cortnie is watching over the school tonight. Her parents are gone and all the teachers will be gone." Nancy said. "Awesome!" Jason and Jeremy said. "Guys I can't go." Terror said, "Why not?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah come on we only have these stupid parties every now and then." Jason said. "Come on Terror it won't be all that bad. Unless you stay away from drugs and drinks then you'll be ok." Nancy said. "Nice try Nancy but you know I'd do it anyway." Terror said.

"Oh come on if it gets to out of control…if you get to out of control you can crash in Jason's dorm." Jeremy said. "No I'll just skip it." Terror said. "Terror why?" Nancy asked, "One because I don't feel like it, two because I don't want to go, and three don't ask me any more questions." Terror said. "If you don't go then Horror will make you." Jason said. "Horror can't do shit." Terror said the other three got real silent and looked down at the ground. "What?" Terror asked, they were still silent.

"So you're not coming?" Horror said, she was standing right behind him with Cortnie. "Hey you guys." Cortnie said waving to everyone. "Hey Cortnie." Jeremy said. "And what's she doing over here?" Horror asked looking at Nancy. "I can be here if I want to be here." Nancy said. "I've realized that you've been hanging around Terror a lot while I've had my back turned. Nancy realize that he's taken already so give it up." Horror said. Nancy rolled her eyes, "As if he wants you." She said walking away. "What did you just say?" Horror yelled out. "You heard me. AS IF HE WANTS YOU!" Nancy yelled out. Horror got really pissed off when she said that and was about to go punch her in the face but Terror and Jason held her back.

"Remember Horror no fighting." Cortnie said. "No I've been to nice to her." Horror said struggling to get free from Terror grasp. "You can get your revenge but not by fighting." Jeremy said. "I can't pull pranks." Horror said. "Not unless you don't get caught." Cortnie said, "You mean not unless another teachers sees here." Jason said. Horror stop and thought for a second then smiled. Terror let her go and she pushed him down. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being an ass." She said. "Nancy called you a bitch." Jeremy said.

"You know what Jeremy you must want someone to kick your ass don't you?" Horror asked. "If you don't I will." Terror said getting up. "Whatever you four Tim wants you." Cortnie said. "Why?" Jeremy asked, "We did what you said to do shatter Dragoon to pieces." Terror said. "Yeah I know but you forgot about the others." Cortnie said. "You know what would you like for us to take care of that now?" Jeremy asked. Cortnie didn't say anything, "We'll be right back watch my stuff." Jeremy said as they all walked away.

"Hey Kayla." Amy said, Kayla looked at her, "Tag." She said tagging her and ran off. "Hey unfair I wasn't playing." Kayla said. "SO it's the rules of tag catch them off guard." Tala said. "What set of rules are you going by?" Hilary asked. "The set where you just tag someone." Bryan said. Kayla sighed and chased after Amy. After tagging each other back and forth they decided to let everyone else join in as well.

Pretty soon Amy tagged Kai and he was chasing after he amazingly she out ran him. As she ran a rose fell by her face and landed with its steam in the dirt. Taped to the rose was a note. Amy looked around to see who threw it and found no one. "Tag." Kai said as he lightly poked her head. "Guys…look." Amy said picking up the rose and note. She noticed that it had her name on it.

"Amy's got an admirer? Ok who's playing pranks?" Spencer said looking around Amy blushed, "Maybe it's Brooklyn." Kayla said holding the rose. Amy smiled, "I don't think so." Tala said and she frowned. "Maybe Daichi?" Kayla said, "No." Bryan said, Amy sighed and opened up the note. She read it and read it over a few times and had a huge smile on her face as she kept reading it. "It's Brooklyn." Hilary said, "Even better." Amy said "Kai's standing right here." Kayla said. "Oh so he's better then me?" Tala asked. "Shut up." Kayla said.

"Guys it's my sister. She says sorry for what she did and she feels horrible. She wants to make it up to all of us…look she says bring all your friends and met her in woods." Amy said. "What?" Hilary said, "Dang that bites and here I was really looking forward to going on a double date." Kayla said. "That's not funny Kayla." Amy said, "I know and neither is…so about your sister did she say what time?" Kayla asked. "I guess around 6." Amy said. "It's almost 6." Kai said looking at his watch. "Ok let's go get Tyson and the others and we'll head over there alright?" Hilary asked. "I don't know…" Bryan said. "What's the worst that can happen?" Hilary asked. "Yeah I mean it's someone we know." Amy said. "Alright fine lets go." Kai said as they walked away.

After a few minuets they got to a library. They found who they were looking for sitting on the steps. "Here's a question why are you at a library?" Amy asked finding this a little different. "Isn't it obvious? They're trying to teach Tyson how to read." Kayla said sitting down next to Ray. "Kayla no body find you funny." Tyson said turning to look at her. "Whatever." Kayla said then turned her back to them and looked around. "Ooh you guys my sister says she wants to meet us." Amy said. "Why?" Tyson asked sounding a little pissed off.

"Because she's sorry for what she did and she wants to make it up." Amy yelled at him. "She broke Dragoon." Tyson yelled. "Well it isn't her fault that you're weak." Spencer said. "Oh real funny Spencer." Tyson said. "So when and where did she say she wanted to meet up with us?" Ray asked. "In the woods at 6." Amy said. "Ok don't you think that's a little weird?" Daichi asked. "Not really she's kind of like that you know?" Amy said. "Well I guess if you say so." Kenny looked at Amy. Kayla was thinking for a second, "Hey…uh…can you guys wait up for a moment?" Kayla asked. "Why? Need to check out a book?" Bryan asked. "Uh…not really…I kind of…well…I kind of have to go to the bathroom." Kayla said smiling. "Hurry up." They all said she stood up and walked inside.

Kayla walked down a hallway and came to the restroom she walked inside and saw just three other girls in there. "You know there is a new virus going around. It comes from the bathroom it messes up your skin and everything if you stay in there for to long of a time." Kayla said. "So…" one of the three girls said. Kayla sighed and looked down and pretend to cry. "It's so sad my dear sweet sister said the same thing and…now…well it's hard to speak about it….she's in the hospital her face is all twisted up and everything…I have picture if you don't believe me it's really horrible." Kayla said reaching into her pocket. "Oh my god I am so sorry…uh we got to go." They said rushing out. Once they were out Kayla smiled to her self and locked the door. "Sorry Amy nothing personal it's just I don't believe your sister and I can't have her crushing beyblades like that." Kayla said taking a trashcan and filling it up with paper towels once it was filled she lit a match and threw it in the trash can. The paper towels caught on fire and Kayla got out through the window.

"Do you guys smell that?" Tala said he smelt something burning. They all turned and saw a part of the library burning. "Kayla's in there." Amy yelled out and they all ran inside to go get her.

Kayla was walking in the woods looking around it was still kind of light outside so she could see. Finally she came up to a spot and found someone she really didn't want to see sitting under a large tree.

Horror and Terror were both standing on top of a building watching Kayla and Amy play around. "You think this will actually work?" Terror asked. "Trust me I know my little sister. Now be a good boy and stand and watch." Horror said blowing him a kiss. "You know if I didn't love you so much I'd push you off right?" Terror asked. Horror rolled her eyes she knew he was half joking. "Got tape?" Horror asked folding a note. "Uh…no…" Terror said. Horror sighed and grabbed some tape from her bag. She tapped the note onto a beautiful pink rose and threw it down. After that they both walked off.

Some couple…why am I writing this again? I have no clue… oh well P


	7. don't leaveplease

"Dude we're not going to find anyone like this." Jeremy said as he and his brother were in the library. Jason was looking at some books. "Have you forgotten why were here?" Jeremy asked. "Did you know that Zebra's are camouflaged?" Jason asked. "Really? I didn't know that." Jeremy said looking at the book Jason was holding. Pretty soon something started buzzing and Jeremy reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone he answered it and it was Horror. He hung up with her after two minuets later and pulled on Jason's shirt and they left.

"Terror you are so wrong Zebras are black with white stripes." Horror said. "No their not it's white with black stripes." Terror said. "Not uh." Horror said. "Whatever Horror believe what you want I know that zebras are white with black stripes." Terror said. "You are so stupid Terror." Horror said, "I'm not stupid. You know what don't hate me because I'm smart." Terror said smiling. "It's don't…why am I even arguing with you about that?" Horror asked. "I have no clue you brought it up." Terror said. "It's almost 6 I'll be right back I'll go get Jeremy and Jason love ya dumb ass." She said walking off. Terror sighed he only sat there and looked around it was only ten minuets after Horror had left when her heard footsteps and looked up hoping to see her but found someone else.

"Kayla…What are you doing here?" Terror asked standing up. "Who are you and why do you know my name?" Kayla asked looking at him. "Kayla when are you going to stop? I'm your brother we have the same blood." Terror said. "I don't have a brother." Kayla said. "Alright you know what I didn't want it to come to this but I guess I have no choice." Terror said then turned around and unburied a teddy bear that was all torn and had a few pins stuck in it. He held it up to show her and pointed at it. "Remember this?" he asked.

Kayla only stared at her old teddy bear. It was always her favorite until Terror toke it from her and killed it. He was jealous of her she had more toys and more attention then he had gotten. "Why…why do you have mister T?" she asked. "I buried him here remember?" he asked. Kayla thought and remembered something.

"Here you go Kayla he's all clean now." Said a voice. Small hands reached out to grab a teddy bear. "Thanks daddy." It was Kayla when she was about 2. She ran around the house happy and cheerful and then she went out back. She found a small boy about 4 years old playing in a dirt pile. He looked up at her with hatred in his eyes. It was Terror, he got up and turned to walk away from her. Kayla ran over to him and tripped, "Big brother play wit me." Kayla said laughing as she grabbed his shirt and tugged. He was really angry he pushed her and she fell down, "Get away from me." Terror said then went over to a sing set. Kayla looked down at the ground she was till holding onto her teddy bear. She got up and smiled as she walked over to Terror. "Teach me how to swing." She said standing in front of him. He got even more mad at her and as he swung he kicked her in the face.

Kayla was bleeding but she's always been tough, she stood up and smiled. Terror got sick of her and got off the swing and went inside. Of course she followed. Kayla loved Terror, she couldn't understand why he hated her so much she only wanted to play with him. "Terror?" Kayla asked walking inside, Terror was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was about to walk over to him but her mom came in and noticed that she was bleeding. "Kayla…what happened? Terror what happened to your little sister?" their mom asked getting onto her knees to look at Kayla's face. "I kicked her." Terror said.

Kayla smiled, "He kicked me." She said. "That's nothing to smile about. Terror say sorry to your sister she only wants to play." Their mom said. "No." Terror said turning off the TV. "Say sorry Terror or you'll be grounded." Their mom said. "No, I don't like her." Terror said getting up and walking over to them. "He doesn't like me." Kayla said and smiled. "Yeah that's right Kayla. I don't like you I hate you. I wish your were dead." Terror said. "Terror don't tell her that." Their mom said. "Why it's the truth. I don't like her so much that…" Terror said taking Kayla's bear from her and going to pick up a knife. "Terror what are you doing?" his mom asked. "Yay he playing with mister T mommy." Kayla said smiling. "Yeah…that's right Kayla I'm playing with mister T…I'm playing with mister T's life." He said as he cut the bear open. That's when Kayla saw he wasn't trying to play with her. She screamed and started crying, "Give him back!" She yelled out running over to him, Terror pushed her down and stuck pins in her bear.

"Terror!" His mom yelled out, Terror only ran outside with Kayla behind him and buried the teddy bear. "Now that's mister T's grave. It's because of you mister T died." Terror said Kayla stood there and cried. She had that bear for as long as she could remember. Terror only walked away laughing.

Kayla tried her best not to let tears fall from her eyes. She hated Terror and now she wished he was dead instead of mister T. "You're not the person I thought you were." Kayla said all of a sudden. "Uh…come again?" Terror said. "I said…you're not the person I thought you were. I don't know exactly who you are but I'm going to teach you never to call your self my brother or any one else for that matter." Kayla said pulling out her beyblade and launcher. "Wait…" Terror said what else could he say now to late to fix the damage he's done. "Alright then…so have it your way. Kayla remember this you can't run away from what you fear forever." Terror said. "I'm not trying to run away from you…I'm trying to get rid of you." She said looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

Of course that was it. They both launched their blades and was in a serious battle. Terror saw that she wasn't as weak as he thought she would be. She was actually pretty strong. Her blade kept attacking head on and when he attacked her, her blade toke every hit. Finally Terror got sick of this and summed his bit beast Rin Kayla did the same her bit beast is Ariss. Rin is a fox with black fur and Ariss is a dragon. "OK fine Kayla I hate doing this to you but you leave me with no choice. Rin, terrorize storm." Terror said as his blade disappeared. Kayla looked around for it and couldn't see it any where then saw Rin out of no where and felt a huge gust a wind push her back.

Kayla covered her eyes, it was weird to her that was something she never felt before. "Dark hole." Kayla said and found her self inside a huge black bubble. She couldn't see anything at all, all she heard were the sounds of the blades attacking each other. Terror tried to look around to se where Kayla went he couldn't see her at all. Soon he saw a dragon fly right in front of him. Once it past he saw something he didn't want to see. It was him when he was 4 he had matches in his hands he said something but he couldn't hear the words exactly and saw he had out in front of him were a bunch of Kayla's toys he lit the match and burned them… "STOP IT!" Terror yelled out. Nothing happened then he saw something when he was about 3 and he was trying to choke Kayla but his mom walked in and pushed him. "Enough already!" Terror yelled out. "You're seeing what I see. Don't you understand now?" said a voice. Terror looked around and still saw nothing.

"That stupid little…she's not in here." Tala yelled out walking out the bathroom and running out side with Kai and Ray close behind him. "She…oh no…" Amy said looking up at the sky and saw a huge black bubble. "I thought you made it clear to her never to use that attack?" Kai asked. "I did…" Kenny said. "Come on we better go stop her before she gets her self killed." Hilary said as they ran off.

They finally came to where Terror and Kayla were suppose to be and just saw the bubble instead. They were all out of breath then A blade tried to attack it they turned around to see Horror. "What is that?" Horror yelled out as she saw her blade couldn't get through. "Horror what have you done?" Amy yelled out. "I didn't do that." Horror said then turned to look around. "Oh my…TERROR!" She yelled out and looked around. "I think he's in there." Jeremy pointed out. "Damn it." Horror said and tired to attack again but it didn't work. As she tried again a huge dragon came out and stood before them, "Don't interfere." It said angrily and disappeared.

"Yep…that's Ariss alright…" Kai said. "Perfect…" Amy said then looked around hopefully to find Kayla's hand or something. "Jeremy Jason I want you to attack from different sides at the same time." Horror said. "Uh…dude if you can't get in what makes you think we can?" Jason asked. "And last time I checked Tim made Terror caption. SO no Terror, no orders." Jeremy said. Horror got pissed and grabbed his shirt. "Listen you stupid little punk. Terror's in there and if you don't get him out…well I suggest you do before I murder you." Horror said. "Jason north I'll get the south." Jeremy said, "Good." Horror said letting him go.

"Who was that?" Terror said looking around he thought he heard Horror. He saw an image of her but it faded away, he saw an image of a few other people but watched them die by Kayla. "Stop it Kayla enough is enough!" Terror yelled out. Kayla was on the other side of him, she hated using this attack because when it traps her inside as well, she doesn't know exactly how to escape. And if she does escape she always find her self sleeping for a week trying to fight for her pathetic life, like any one cares if she lives or doesn't. "It's not fun now is it?" said a voice. Terror looked around but still couldn't see anything. He wished he had Horror with him.

Jeremy and Jason both tried to attack but it didn't work. "It's no use Horror…only way out is if Terror can see and fight his way out." Amy said. "This is your entire fault." Horror said turning to face her sister. "I didn't plan for any of this." Amy said. "Leave Amy alone." Ray said. "Oh shut up." Horror said then sighed. "Horror got a better idea?" Jeremy asked. "Nope just keep attacking." Horror said.

Kayla couldn't take it anymore, "Here we go again." She said falling back onto the ground lost in darkness. She stared up and saw nothing and was about to close her eyes. "You know…I really would've liked it if you would've played with me I bet none of this would've ever happened to bad it has to end like this. I love you big brother." She said then closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Terror heard that and looked around he sounded like she was right next to him. "Kayla?" He said looking around he knew he heard her she just said something. "Kayla? Kayla I'm sorry I was mean to you. I was jealous forgive me." He said then a little light showed, he could see now. He looked around and noticed her blade almost stopped spinning he looked around and tried to find her but didn't. Then it hit him, he couldn't hear her breathing any more he realized what would happen. "Oh crap Kayla hold on please." He said then looked around.

Kayla was now sound asleep holding onto her favorite teddy bear and thinking about what would've happened if they weren't fighting. Pretty soon the dark bubble went away and Terror saw her just laying there. "Kayla!" Amy yelled out happily, Ray grabbed her before she could run over to Kayla. Amy looked up at him and wondered to her self why he did that. "Where'd that teddy bear come from?" Tala asked noticing Kayla holding on to a dirty old teddy bear.

Terror's point of view

"Terror are you alright?" Horror asked me I put my hand up. "Hey Kayla come on." Amy said. I got up and walked over to Kayla. It's hard to stand here and watch you die like this Kayla. "Uh…Amy how about we go get some ice-cream." Kai said. "Ok come on Kayla we're going to get ice-cream." Amy said still happy. "Kayla…Kayla! Kayla's not getting up is she?" Amy asked looking around at our faces. I wish she was getting up but…she isn't. And it's all my fault. I wished for her to die and I got what I wanted. I sat next to her and held her body. "Terror…come on let's go." Jeremy said. I didn't say anything they knew that meant I wasn't leaving.

"Kayla….you have to get up. We…Tala." Amy said turning to face Tala. He looked down he couldn't stand to see Amy's face right now. "HORROR THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Amy yelled turning to face Horror. "What? I…I didn't plan for this." Horror said looking at her little sister. "It's all your fault…Kayla's not getting up because of you. You killed my friend…and for what?" Amy yelled at her. "Amy it's not her fault." Max said. Amy thought, "Kayla will be fine she just needs sleep." Amy said.

"I wish I could say she does but…Amy I can't." Tala said. "You're negative. She'll get up I know she will…Kayla!" Amy yelled. "Shut up Amy she's not getting up." I yelled at her. "Yes she will." Amy said, I held up Kayla so Amy could see her face. "Does this look like she'll get up?" I yelled at her. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that but I was really mad. I toke my parents death ok they didn't make me cry or anything. "It's all my fault. My sister is dead because of me. All because I pushed her to the side as if she was nothing." I said. "Terror it's ok it's not your fault." Horror said. "Not my…damn it Horror how the hell is this going to be ok? Don't try to say it's not my fault when it is my fault!" I yelled at her.

Kayla I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you like that.

I'm sorry for being mean to you.

I'm sorry for making your life the way it is.

I'm sorry for taking everything you once had away from you.

Please don't leave me like this.

You can't…I'm sorry come back.

Please come back…

I said sorry and I mean it Kayla…

KAYLA COME BACK!

Wow….sad depressing…make ya cry? It made me while I was working on it…don't worry no one dies….well ok no one dies JUST yet.


End file.
